Why Don't You Love Me?
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: It's been a year since a certain someone with sparkling blue eyes and snow-white hair visited Rapunzel's isolated tower, and now she lives in the kingdom under her rightful title as a princess, but every day, her heart asks. . . will he ever come back? Inspired by the Youtube video.
1. Cold, Cold Heart

**Hello, and welcome, my fellow authors and readers! Even though I'm a Hiccunzel shipper, I've started to ship Rapunzel with Jack Frost ever since I saw videos of them on Youtube, and that's why this story is inspired by the video with the same name, and so I really hope that you'll like reading this story. Enjoy! Just so you know, in this story, Rapunzel's hair did get cut, but it stayed blond, because only the hair that was cut from her head was supposed to become brown.**

* * *

_**"Absense makes the heart grow fonder? Yeah, of someone else?" ~ **_**Wendy Webb**

**__****Cold, Cold Heart**

"Hey, Blondie." Rapunzel jumped and spun around, her arms flailing as they tried to grasp an absent frying pan.

She giggled in embarrassment when she saw that the sudden break in her silence had been orchestrated by none other than the kingdom hero Eugene Fitzherbert, who was formerly known as the fugitive thief Flynn Rider.

An irritating strand of golden hair flopped into her eyes, and she tucked it back, smiling at one of her two closet friends.

The other one was perched on her shoulder, teasingly poking her, and no doubt, lightly scolding her for acting so uptight.

She laughed. "Hi, Eugene!"

Pretending to be upset, Eugene crossed his arms and frowned, whispering, "Aww, Blondie, don't use my real name."

Rapunzel shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She turned back to the window, staring out over the icicle-laced town, and beyond that, the frozen wide, beautiful, teal sea.

Her green eyes narrowed as she stared at the horizon.

Eugene watched his fiancé with a bit of confusion. "Rapunzel?" He asked.

His smile faded and his eyebrows raised as he stepped toward her.

Leaning over to look her in the eye, he saw her gaze become cloudy.

Strange, he thought, because Rapunzel's eyes never became dull or cloudy.

They only grew brighter and brighter, and Eugene sometimes thought he was staring at the sun itself than a princess who held some of its' powers.

Her powers were more than just lovely singing, glowing skin and hair, or even the magic of healing.

Eugene would notice that even when she was in a rare glum mood, her presence could brighten up everyone else's day.

Sometimes, he swore that he could see her in the dark, just by the glow of her golden skin.

Animals befriended her, nervous people calmed in her presence, and normally bold and brash people averted their eyes as if her gaze would burn through them.

Perhaps the tower, now with its' limited sunlight, had been dulling her powers?

Eugene realized, with a small chuckle and a shrug, that he too had gotten lost in thought.

"Rapunzel," he softly called, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Pascal, who had been admiring the scenery outside, nudged his longtime friend, and perkily squeaked.

She jerked out of her stupor and sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, Pascal, Eugene, I was just thinking..."

Her voice trailed off, and Eugene would have bet every dollar he'd ever made, from stealing or otherwise, that her glow dimmed a bit.

A heavy thought was clinging to her heart, and knowing her, everything of her was as stubborn as Maximus.

"Thinking? About how handsome I am, suppose," Eugene said, smirking and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

She grinned up at him, and his heartbeat sped up.

He looked closely at her skin, noting that it seemed not only a bit dimmer because of her thoughts, but dimmer because...

"Rapunzel, when have you last been outside?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel shrugged as she studied her bare feet.

Pascal answered the question for his friend by slightly frowning and shaking his head.

The message was quite clear, Rapunzel hadn't smelled fresh air in a while.

"You need to get out more," Eugene jokingly laughed, trying to steer her toward the staircase, but Rapunzel stiffened, her eyes wide, and to Eugene's shock and horror, they seemed to be brimming with tears.

* * *

_"You need to get out more," Jack said, twirling the magical staff between his fingers as he grinned at her._

_Rapunzel blew out some air and smiled at the floor._

_As she clasped her hands around her back, she began to pace._

_"I don't know," she said softly. "Sorry for all the questions. I always wanted to know about the outside world, and all Mother will tell me is how horrible it is out there."_

_She watched Jack amble over to her window and stare at the ivy curtain separating her tower from the outside world._

_"It's a tough world, Punz," Jack agreed, his sharp blue eyes swiveling to look at her. "A very tough world, but it's the good things that make the world worth living in."_

_Rapunzel's curiosity and longing filled her, she had to know._

_"The good things?" she asked shyly, tiptoeing toward him. "Like what?"_

_Jack turned to smile at her, and she felt a strange, fluttery feeling in her stomach, like the twirl of a skirt._

_He leaned against the wall and whispered "Snow, for one thing."_

_A tear fell from Rapunzel's eye. _

_"Oh," she gasped. "I've. . . I've never seen snow, at least , not up close."_

_Jack stared at her, with his back straightening "Really? Never?"_

_The look that he gave her told so much; the spinning, cartwheeling descent of a perfectly symmetrical snowflake visualized in her mind._

_She could almost feel the tiny thing on her fingertips, and she impulsively lifted her fingers into the air, as if catching one._

_Jack smiled at her, a secret seeming to cling to his pale lips._

_He too lifted his fingers, and suddenly, snowflakes tumbled down from the ceiling of the tower._

_Rapunzel gasped, and for a long moment, she simply stared up, with a warm sound of delight spilling from her lips._

_She twirled around the room, trying to cradle every snowflake in her hand, but the moment that a snowflake touched her tingling fingers, every snowflake vanished._

_Trying hard to force down a wave of tears, Rapunzel jerked around to stare at Jack pleadingly._

_He frowned, with his shoulders tensing as he tried to make it snow again, but there was a lack of cold._

_Rapunzel thought back to the conversation they had shared not twenty minutes ago, a small argument that began when he found out that she had never ventured outside._

_He had tried to convince her, while she had tried to pry details about the world from him, but this longing to feel fresh, beautiful snow filled her mind. . . and convinced her._

_She looked at him straight in the eyes, with her spring green ones speaking volumes to his winter blue ones._

_Jack grinned. "Well, we don't have all day," He said, gesturing to the window beyond. "Let's go!"_

* * *

Rapunzel shook her head to clear it of the old memory, and felt tears scatter across her face.

She tried to stop the flow, but quickly realized that was pointless. _She missed Jack._

It made her spurt out a sob, and she stopped rubbing furiously at her eyes.

"Rapunzel!" Her eyes widened to see Eugene, with his nose just an inch from hers as he frantically yelled her name and squeezed her shoulders. "Rapunzel, can you hear me?"

Rapunzel wildly looked around, spotting anxious guards surrounding them.

She heard thundering footsteps and her parents calling her name.

Pascal clung tightly to her neck and almost fell off when she swung her head around.

The crying Princess cupped her left hand around the little chameleon.

She stroked him with her fingers and he squeaked to let her know that he was okay.

"I-I-I am s-s-so s-sorry," she gasped, her stuttering and tears making her cheeks warm from embarrassment.

"I j-j-just got l-lost in an o-o-old m-memor-r-ry, a-and-" a fresh wave of tears slid down her cheeks as Jack's face popped up in her mind.

Eugene stared at her in horror, no doubt wracking his mind for ways to help her.

"Let me through," Rapunzel heard a woman's voice say, as the guards straightened and backed away.

A smile of relief tugged at Rapunzel's lips for a moment when she recognized her mother breaking through the concerned crowd.

Another fresh wave of tears formed, and Rapunzel collapsed into her mother's open arms.

She whimpered, through her mother's thick winter robes which smothered her, and she could hear her mother issuing orders to the guards.

"Back up, back up, everyone! The Princess must be alone, if you please."

Rapunzel actually felt like giggling for a moment.

Even when her daughter was sobbing in the middle of a hallway, the Queen kept her manners perfectly intact.

The urge to giggle disappeared, and Rapunzel tried to siffle through her clogged nose.

"Come on, guys," Eugene said loudly, with his now brittle voice cutting through the dense cotton. "You hear Her Majesty."

"I second that," which came from her father's voice, and that spurred the guards into action, and through her whimpers, she heard the thunks of many well-polished boots fading down the hallway and staircase.

"Come on, dear," The Queen said, lifting Rapunzel's chin, so that they locked eyes, and the Princess felt Eugene's clammy hand slide into hers, and squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back a little, and a strange feeling stirred inside her.

Perhaps it was the chilly weather, perhaps it was that she was getting cold feet after being engaged for six months, since the death of Mother Gothel.

Rapunzel desperately wished that it was Jack who was holding her hand.


	2. No Light, No Light

**_"A flower cannot bloom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love." ~ _Max Mullen**

**_No Light, No Light_**

"Slowpokes!" Jack yelled over his shoulder, sprinting down the road toward the large hill.

He could hear the excited panting and giggling of little kids chasing after him.

"You want to get to the hill before your moms notice, don't you?" He asked.

This gave the children a burst of energy, and Jack craned his neck to see them gaining on him.

Laughing, he sped up, and at the foot of the hill, he stopped and turned around.

The kids- Ruthie, Parker, Mark, Anthony, and Krista - surrounded him, while holding their sleds close to their chests.

Krista giggled and tugged at Jack's hoodie, and when he smiled down at her, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the hill, still giggling.

Anthony bounced along, chattering. "And know what? One time. . .one time, we went to Uncle Jimmy's house, and it. . .and it was snowing, so Uncle Jimmy, he took us sledding!

The small boy's eyes widened as he stared up to in wonder to Jack. "Did you make it snow there too?"

Jack nodded. "I'm always the one behind the snow, buddy," he said softly.

Krista stared up at him in delight, with her flushed red face beaming.

When they finally reached the top, Jack looked around at the small neighborhood, the ice and snow covered townhouses, and the trees donning their icicles, and he knew that this was why he loved the snow.

Anthony whooped excitedly, as he slapped his sled onto the matted grass poking out from the snow, and yelled at the others to hurry up.

Before Jack could leap down the hill, he felt another tug at his hand, and looking down, he saw the trembling Krista.

"I dunno if I can," she whimpered, with both of her tiny hands wrapped around his own.

Her big green eyes fearfully peered through her cherry red bangs.

Crouching down next to her, Jack brushed her bangs away and gave her a smile, saying "You can."

Krista's chin firmed, and nodding, she dropped her sled on the ground and hopped onto it.

Jack wiggled his fingers, and a burst of wind pushed her down the summit.

He laughed, as he listened to her squeals of delight.

"Told ya so." He howled down the hill, and she briefly glanced up at him, to which he waved.

"Ay, Jack, you go now!" Mark yelled, while haphazardly waving his arms from his spot at the bottom of the hill.

Jack nodded, and then, sliding a sled from beneath a child's boots, he planted his feet on the board.

After a bit of wiggling, Jack and the sled went speeding down the hill, and he could hear the cheers of the other children.

Suddenly, he jumped and curled into a ball while grabbing the sled with both hands, and then he was flying over the hill and excitedly shouting children.

Tossing back the sled, Jack waved to them as he continued to fly,

He frowned a bit, seeing that the wind was carrying him toward a grove of trees with spear-like branches.

With a snap of his fingers, Jack lowered himself to the ground, and he had to leave soon, since China could never have enough snow, but one more launch from the hill wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Jack!" He heard one of the kids call frantically. "Jack, where were you? Krista's hurt?"

Sighing, the boy slid through the snow, and toward the crowd of children that gathered a few yards from the edge of the hill.

He could hear Krista sniffling, and shoving through the crowd, he could now see Krista curled up on the ground, with a little gash on her cheek.

Jack knelt down next to her, and cradled her face in his hands.

Rubbing a thumb over her wound, and ignoring her cries, he let cold, clean water wash out her wound.

Next was a newer trick, and he concentrated with his eyes shut.

Slowly, the boy felt the weather around him in his inner being.

With his mind, he climbed toward the sky, and finally found what he had been searching for, which were snowflake tendrils.

Taking the barest threads of snowflakes, he knitted Krista's flesh back together, closing up the wound.

Faintly, Jack heard Krista's cries die down, and opening his eyes, he returned to the physical world, to see the children around him with wide eyes and mouths.

Krista's hand slid into Jack's once again, and he looked at her in the eyes, seeing the awe and thankfulness in her heart.

The little girl faintly smiled at him. "You won't leave me, will you?" She whispered.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but he could feel a memory coursing through his being, and as he closed his eyes, there it was. . .

* * *

_"You won't leave me, will you?" Rapunzel yelled._

_Jack stretched back to look up at her, while still perched on the windowsill of her tower window._

_He almost laughed at her jittery nature, and what was there to be nervous about?_

_"Of course not," He yelled back, and then blinked. __Why had he said that?_

_Usually, he only stayed in a certain place for half an hour at most, which was enough for him to stip up the weather and play around a bit._

_Staying anywhere didn't really appeal to him, but now, he actually felt like staying here, and for a good while too._

_Jack wanted to stay with her, and he wanted to stay with her for a very, very long time._

_Obviously, this worried him a lot, and he antsily bounced on his toes._

_His mouth now seemed to be saying complete nonsense. _

_"I'll stay here for a while, you know, unless you want me to leave. I wouldn't be very happy with that, of cour-" He slapped a hand over his mouth, feeling his cheeks flush a little._

_This shocked Jack, and he lifted a hand to his now blue and even more freezing face._

_"What did you say?" Rapunzel shouted._

_Having hooked her hair to the tower, she clung to it and leaped over to peer down at him._

_Jack couldn't clearly see her from such a distance, but he could imagine her face._

_The faint freckles dotting the bridge of her nose, with her dark gold eyebrows that curled ever so slightly at the ends, and her bright green eyes with the dash of brown in them-_

_He blinked himself out of his thoughts "Come on, we don't have all day," he yelled back up. "Do you want your mom to find you doing this?"_

_Rapunzel retreated back into her tower, and Jack scowled, shaking a fist, frustrated at his own idiocy._

_She'd never come out now, and he glared at his toes, but then. . ._

_"Whee! Ohh, Ohh!" With a surprised grin growing on his face, Jack looked up to see Rapunzel sliding down on her rope of golden hair._

_He laughed, studying the euphoric look on her face._

_She leaned back a bit, staring up at the sky and giggling in amazement, and then she noticed the ground rushing up to meet her._

_Gasping, she yanked at her hair and suspended herself barely a foot about the ground._

_Jack stepped closer. "Come on," he murmured beneath his breath, with his eyes locked on her nervous face._

_She extended a foot out of the folds of her pink dress and hesitantly brushed the grass with her toes._

_The foot found the ground and landed on it, while her other foot quickly joined it._

_Jack looked at her face, which was one filled with wonder._

_She looked up at him, and for the first time ever, he felt like freezing himself. _

_Jack couldn't move, and what scared him was that he wasn't even sure he wanted to move anyway._

* * *

"Jack?" Parker asked, while poking the boy in the arm.

Jack rapidly blinked, bounced on his toes, and then frowned. Where had that memory come from?

He looked at the children staring curiously at him.

"I. . ." He glanced down at little Krista, who was blinking away tears. "I guess I can stay a little longer," he said, while trying to revive the jovial move.

Indeed, the children forgot all about their worry and charged up the hill, yanking worn sleds behind them.

Ruthie helped pull Krista to he feet and the two ran after the others.

A smile forming on his face, Jack watched the children continue their winter activites.

He tried to remember what it felt like being a normal child, but sadly, he failed, but wondered faintly if he missed that.

Jack wrung his fingers around his staff, and with a finger, he traced the webbed lines etched throughout it.

The staff seemed to glow from under his touch, and this thing had been with him through everything. . .

Including, he realized with a huff of cloudy air, his very first crush.

How liberating to finally admit it, but had his crush ever landed, and was it really just a crush?


	3. Angel In The Snow

_**"I have the found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." **_**~ Mother Teresa**

_**Angel In The Snow**_

Rapunzel was awakened by a loud, wet sniffle, and she blinked her eyes several times to banish the blurry quality of her sight, and smiled at what she knew was Maximus' nose, hovering above her face.

"Hello, Maximus," She said, untangling a hand from her bedcovers to stroke him, to which he whinnied softly, and sat down next to her bed.

Spreading her palms out on her bed, Rapunzel pushed herself up and looked around the room.

She could see that the townsfolk had heard of her nervous breakdown, which is why her room was filled with every type of flower that the people could find at this time of year.

Yawning, she tickled the air above her head with outstretched fingers, then leaped out of bed, and Maximus smiled at her perky early bird charm.

"Pascal? Oh, Pascal, where are you?" Rapunzel said in a melodic voice, and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a lily turn bright red, and then, bright purple, and finally, bright yellow.

"Ah, there you are!" Rapunzel cheered, spinning and scooping her laughing little friend up in her hands.

Smiling back, Rapunzel began to investigate her room turned greenhouse. "Look at this! Pansies! Zinnias! Morning Glories! How can anyone find these flowers in winter?"

Pascal scurried up her arm and onto his normal spot on her shoulder to take a look, shrugged, and then the little chameleon turned to glance at Maximus, and both of them knowingly rolled their eyes.

Rapunzel jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, while Pascal squeaked in protest as he clung to her shoulder, to see her mother kindly smiling at her.

"Oh, hi, Mom!" Rapunzel said, blushing at her embarrassing reaction, threw her arms out, and swung them around, gestering to the flowers surrounding them. "Can you believe all these flowers?

The queen shook her head and chuckled. "I can see you are enjoying them. Please be sure to tell the townsfolk when they're not busy shoveling the streets."

Rapunzel saw Maximus widen his eyes, stand on all four legs and shuffle his hooves, seemingly sheepish about something.

"Oh, I'll definately tell them," Rapunzel said, then comprehended the rest of her mother's words. "Shoveling the streets? Why?"

She looked from Pascal, who shrugged, to Maximus, who did his best to shrug, to her mother, who smiled and fondly squeezed her daughter's shoulders.

"Dear, did Maximus not tell, or ah, show you?" The queen asked, turning to look at Maximus, and if the horse could look any more embarrassed, he sure did right now.

Rapunzel frowned. "No, but I didn't give him much of a chance to show me anything. I was too busy looking at the flowers." The princess explained, and when the queen turned back to Rapunzel, Maximus shot her a grateful look and the princess giggled.

"But, show me what?" Bouncing on her toes, she looked around the room. Was there something beyond the flowers?

The queen chuckled. "Take a look," she said, gliding to the windows. "Maximus, dear fellow, would you mind helping me with the curtains?" She asked, while kindly smiling at the horse, whose composure had returned.

As he joined her at the other side of the obscured window, Rapunzel blinked in surprise, since she hadn't noticed that the only light sources were candles placed sporadically around her chambers.

Spinning to face the window, Rapunzel grinned as Maximus closed his teeth on one golden curtain rope, and her mother delicately grasped the other.

"One. . .two. . .three!" Her mother said, as the two yanked their cords, and Rapunzel was greeted by a city draped in white.

"Snow!" The girl squealed, rushing to the window and fogging the panes with her breath, while Pascal squeaked in delight and leaned forward.

The queen joined the princess, laying a hand on the girl's other unoccupied shoulder. "So, what do you think of your first snowfall?" The woman asked.

* * *

_"So, what do you think of your first snowfall?" Jack asked, breaking their gaze and spinning around._

_Rapunzel hopped up and down in the dried grass, gasping at how wonderful, yet how cold, everything was._

_She giggled at the snow falling around her; it was so. . .different, and the air!_

_She twirled around, forgetting that her hair was still attached to the hook above her window._

_"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Rapunzel yelped, yanking her hair off the hook and promptly crumbling to the ground in surprise._

_"It's all so cold. . .a-and fresh. . .and everything is new!" She looked around, with her hair in a pile beneath her._

_Rapunzel looked up at Jack, and she noticed how his hair was the perfect shade to match the snow._

_It seemed symmetrical, as each strand curled a bit at the end, all was different, like the snowflakes themselves._

_Suddenly, something small and white obsured her vision, and she wildly blinked._

_As she shook her head back and forth, the girl noticed that Jack was laughing._

_He knelt at her side and smiled. "You have snowflakes in your eyes." He said, cooly, wringing his staff with pale fingers._

_"Eyelashes, I think," Rapunzel sweetly corrected, and slowly fluttered them, trying to the get the flakes out of her vision._

_When she looked back at Jack, he had the strangest and most awestruck look on his face._

_"What is it?" She asked, slightly tilted her head as she curiously stared at him._

_He shook his head nad shrugged. "Aw, nothing," The boy said as he stood up. "Wanna look around?"_

_The boy glanced down at her and grinned._

_Marveling at his energy, almost like hers, Rapunzel jumped up and ran ahead toward the ivy gate._

_She heard the wind pick up, and craned her neck to look behind her._

_She gasped and laughed as she watched Jack speed by on the back of the wind._

_He winked at her and whooped as he sped past her._

_Rapunzel stopped short, and again, she left the flutter of a skirt in her heart._

_She wondered about it, but quickly put it behind her when she saw that Jack was standing by the grassy wall._

_He bounced around, impatiently motioning for her to hurry, and the girl put on a burst of speed and joined him there._

_With a motioning bow, he pulled back some of the vines to create a gateway to the cave._

_Rapunzel giggled and after cautiously peering through it, she extended a foot forward and began her hesitant walk through the cave, but to where?_

_"Let's go, Jack Frost," She said and began to run. "We have so much to explore!" _

_Rapunzel felt her face glow as his cheery laughter echoed behind her._

* * *

Rapunzel blinked away happy tears as she stared at the somehow familiar snowflakes darting through her kingdom.

Her fingers rested on the glass, and she knew that if she kept thinking about Jack, the tears of sadness would dribble down; it was winter.

"You promised that you would come back, "Rapunzel mouthed. "You promised, but where are you, Jack?"

Her mother draped a dainty arm across the girl's shoulders, with her kind eyes studying Rapunzel's face. "Dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

Rapunzel looked at her bare toes. "This isn't my first snowfall," She said quietly, and stroked the window.

"And Eugene. . .was not first boy." She whispered this so quietly that the queen leaned forward to hear it.

When Rapunzel looked at her mother again, she was shocked to see tears in the queen's eyes, and then, both women hugged.

Maximus trotted forward and laid his snout on their heads, while Pascal curled up in the crook of their elbows

While the wonder of winter continued outside, the four all stayed together, as silent and still as the snow.


	4. Lady Of Light

_**"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." **_**~ James A. Baldwin**

_**Lady Of Light**_

Jack smirked as he pushed a large pile of snow off the roof, and with a loud bang, the pile hit the almost completely cleared driveway.

The red-faced man below howled in frustration and scurried toward the pile, waving his large shovel up in the air.

Jack laid down on the roof and happily watched the man slave away at the mess.

Normally, he didn't torture adults this much, but this one. . .this one was _special_.

With a snap of his fingers, the snowflakes came tumbling down again.

The man shook a fist at the sky and began shoveling harder than ever.

Jack leaped off the roof and began stomping at the snow shoved to the sides, scattering snow across the driveway,

He glanced frequently at the windows of the house, which showed a scared teenage girl cowering inside.

He could see the bandages on her forehead, which was where her father had hurled his empty bottle of beer at her.

With his jaws firming in anger, Jack made the snow fall harder and faster.

The longer this freak was working outside, the longer his family would have to take a break from him, and the more tired the man himself would be.

After several more minutes of ruining the man's work, Jack sprinted across the lawn, and toward the backyard.

He stopped to break a particularly large icicle off the gutter and happily licking it.

There was a large cooler on the icy patio, and Jack spotted it immediately.

He strode over to it, shoved the lid off, and stared down in hatred at the many gold-tinted bottles collected in there.

With a large puff, the contents of each and every bottle was frozen solid.

Jack heaped snow from the yard on top of the bottles, and then with his mind, knitted the snow together so tightly that nothing and nobody could dislodge the bottles from their new prison.

Nodding, Jack looked up at the swirling silver clouds above his head, bent his knees, readying himself for the jump into the sky, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement.

Jack jerked his gaze down to see a small toddler and his mother staring at him in shock, and his eyes widened, because grown-ups usually didn't believe.

The tired mother gave a thin smile, and mouthed out the words, "Thank you."

* * *

_"Thank you," Rapunzel mouthed at him as he held a branch back for her to walk forward._

_He smiled in return, and for once, deciding not to say a word as a response._

_Jack simply watched her twirl around the trees, giggling and running her toes through the snowdrifts._

_She stopped, sucked in a cool breath, and cartwheeled along._

_When she stood up again, she giggled. "Jack," she called softly. "You try!"_

_Jack smiled and cartwheeled after her, and he was now standing just inches from her._

_She smiled widely at him, and he shrugged meaninglessly, while trying to force his feet to step back._

_They eventually obeyed, but he was surprised at how reluctant he was to move away._

_Jack felt worse when he saw Rapunzel's shoulders slightly drop._

_She looked down at her toes and tugged at a lock of her own hair._

_Glancing around, Jack smiled nervously, and worried over what to say to her._

_"So," he said, huffling out a white cloud, "What you do want to do, besides enjoy the snow?"_

_Rapunzel's cheerful glow returned, and she excitedly bounced on her toes._

_"I don't know, but there's so much to do!" She gasped, as s__omething lit a spark in her eyes._

_Biting her lip, she shyly tugged at her hair again. "I. . . I've heard sledding is fun. I don't know much about it, but. . ."_

_Jack grinned widely. "Don't worry, you'll love it," he blurted out, while nodding enthusiastically._

_Immediately, he spun around, with his eyes searching through the forest for a good sled._

_"We need a sled first, but it can't be that hard to find one." Jack added._

_He noticed that she had snowflakes in her eyelashes, and stopped to watch her eyes widen, and then, her eyelashes fluttered again._

_Shivering and shaking his head, he dove over to a huge tree and curled his fingers beneath cracks in the bark._

_With a loud, echoing crack, he ripped a huge slice of bark off the tree and proudly grinned at Rapunzel._

_She laughed and gave a round of applause, clapping her hands._

_Peering through the trees, Jack tried to pinpoint exactly where there was a good hill._

_Rapunzel looked back from where she had come. "There's a small hill near the tower."_

_Jack nodded, and then an idea quickly blossomed in his mind._

_"Hey, wait," he said, dropping the bark to the ground. "Sit on this."_

_Rapunzel flopped down and neatly crossed her legs, with her eyes gleaming with curiosity._

_With a twist of his wrist, the wind dove beneath the "sled" and pushed it up above the treetops._

_Rapunzel squeaked, and her fingers became pale, as she gripped her sled._

_"Calm down," Jack said, carefully controlling the wind. "I won't drop you." He added, and propelled it toward the tower._

_Rapunzel laughed in delight, and slowly lifted her hands in the air, wiggling them in the freezing breeze._

_Jack also laughed, but his jaw dropped when he heard her call "Jack, the sled's big enough for two!"_

_He jumped on the breeze and sped by to hover by her side, while she giggled and scooted forward on the sled._

_Jack eyed the vacant space behind her, and half of him wanted to be free, to fly on his own._

_However, the other half of him won over by reminding him of things he didn't quite understand._

_Hesitantly, he dropped his knees onto the sled, and Rapunzel nodded. "Good job!" She said._

_Jack felt himself leaning down, and he sucked in a quick breath as his arms dropped across her shoulders and hung, clasped together, in front of her._

_The lower he leaned, the closer his head was to hers, and finally, his lips were right next to her ear._

_"Hi." Jack whispered._

_Rapunzel quietly giggled. "Hi."_

* * *

Jack lightly slapped his cheek and smiled at the pair of the perplexed mother and her daughter in the window.

He waved to them, while sheepishly ruffling his hair, and then the wind yanked him into the sky.

He closed his eyes and listened to the prayers of a thousand children in a thousand different worlds. "Snow, snow, snow!"

Where to go? His heart tugged him toward a familiar tower, but he bristled at the thought.

He couldn't go back, he never could, and this hurt him as he doubled over, slowly feeling himself sink down on the ground.

In an effort to calm himself, he began pushing the wind, and himself towards Southeast America.

Surely, he tried to convince himself, believing that shocking the locals and delighting their children with a surprise snowstorm would be fun.

However, Jack still found himself imagining Rapunzel by his side, flying on her sled, and talking about all the places she wanted to visit.

Bowing his head, he sighed at the earth below and continued on.


	5. Confessions

**I'd like to apologize to each and every of you for the long delay I've had with this story. I honestly didn't have any idea that it would get so much attention, and become so popular right now, but still, I feel that it's important to continue this story, and I hope that you won't mind if I don't always have a quote from a famous person at the top of every chapter, and even if I do, I apologize if the quote doesn't exactly fit in with what happens in the chapter. One more thing, I have a new poll on my profile page, and it asks you which is the best crossover couple, and of course, 'Jack Frost and Rapunzel' is one of the choices, so I'd really appreciate it if all of you could go to my profile page, and take the poll after you're done reading this chapter. Have a wonderful Merry Christmas! **

* * *

_**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." **_**~ Dr. Seuss**

_**Confessions**_

"Dear, if it's alright with you, could you please tell me about your first snowfall, and. . .your first boy too, because I'm sure that you would feel much better if you talked about them with someone. You know that you can tell your mother anything, right?" The queen asked.

"I know, Mom, but before I tell you what's been troubling me, could you please ask Pascal and Maximus to leave first. It's not that I don't want them around, I just think that they've seen enough of me so upset already, and if you wouldn't mind. . ." Rapunzel answered.

"Of course," The queen replied, before turning to face the horse, and the chameleon who was now standing on top of the horse's head.

"Maximus, Pascal, the princess would like to talk with her mother in private, so could both of you please let us be alone in this room right now?" She requested.

Maximus nodded his head, and Pascal hung on tightly as he turned around and headed for the door, the queen closed it shut once they went through.

She walked back to her daughter's bed, where she slowly took a seat, while Rapunzel instantly crossed her legs, and wiped away any visible tears.

"To be honest with you, Mom, my first snowfall and my first boy are actually connected in a way. In fact, I wouldn't have had that snowfall if it wasn't for him, and the snowfall happened while I was still living in that tower deep in the woods, and this boy isn't from here in Corona.

I know when I ask you this, it's going to sound silly, but I'm going to come out with the question anyway. Mom, have you ever heard of Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked.

She waited for her mother to give a response until the queen started to slowly shake her head and slightly frowned.

"I can't say that I have. . .wait, do you mean the expression 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose', because I'm sure that I heard it from my own parents when I was younger. Did that woman who kept you inside that tower for all those years say it to you, because it isn't such a bad thing to hear." The queen assumed.

"I'm not talking about the expression, and besides, Gothel has never said it to me before. Jack Frost is an actual person I met when he visited the tower, and you can never get to see what he truly looks like until you believe in him, because he's a Guardian, the Guardian of Fun, to be exact." Rapunzel mentioned.

"I see, so because you have seen Jack Frost, can you be able to describe him for me? I understand if you don't want to, if it's too hard, considering that it must have been a very long time since you saw Jack." The queen said, while tyring her best to understand what she was hearing from her daughter.

"Jack has white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He's tall, but he's also thin, and always goes around barefoot. Jack wears a blue hooded sweater, or in shorter terms, a hoodie, with frost covering around the ring of the collar and pants bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the end, while the bottom of the pants are rather tattered.

He carries around a magical staff, resembling a cane, and it's very important, because it helps him control his incredible weather powers, which are calling and riding the wind, conjuring ice and snow, making images drawn on the frost in window panes come to life, and it's his job to be spreading the feeling of fun and joy for kids around the world."

Rapunzel still couldn't believe that she remembered so much about Jack, and was able to describe him so easily, but all it did was make Rapunzel miss him a lot more.

Even though she felt like crying again, she knew that would have to happen another time, especially since she couldn't tell more about Jack Frost to her mom while in tears.

"It's good to know not only that Jack can do a lot of amazing things, he's also a very important person to the world, there's still something else that I need to know, and I understand if you don't want to answer this question, but did you develop any sort of feelings for Jack while he visited you?" The queen asked.

Right when her mother asked her that question, Rapunzel immediately started to feel another memory of her time with Jack coming into her head.

While that was happening, everything that was around her completely began to get blurry, including even her mother who was not so far away from her.

* * *

_"I'm so glad we did that, Jack! It was a lot of fun!" Rapunzel shouted in excitement, as Jack smiled back at her, with his feet being slightly off from the ground._

_"Well then, if you liked it so much, would you like to go sledding for a second time? I'm sure that it won't take long this time," Jack suggested._

_ He flew down to pick up the wooden slice of bark from the snow covered grass. "Besides, we could just use this big slice of bark for the sled again." Jack added._

_"Maybe we could do something else, like how about we play a game while using the snow that's around us. Since it was you who created it, Jack, do you have any suggestions?" Rapunzel asked._

_"Actually, I think I do, Punz, I'd like to know first, have you ever had a snowball fight?" Jack asked, while landing his feet on the ground, and looking in her direction._

_"No, Jack, I can't say that I have, so I'm sorry to tell you that I don't really know how to make a snowball, but is it a lot of fun to have a snowball fight?" Rapunzel questioned._

_"Oh, trust me," Jack smirked, as he dropped his staff down, and made up a snowball from a small pile of snow that he picked up from the ground._

_Jack blew on it, causing the snowball to turn a magical shade of blue. _

_"You're gonna have a lot of fun," He added, and with that said, Jack threw the snowball right in Rapunzel's face._

_The cold, wet snowball that Jack threw at her had left a blue, magical mark, and the blue magic oozed from the snow._

_Tthe look on Rapunzel's face went from shock to joy, and she began laughing._

_Jack picked up his staff to make up a fresh ammo of snowballs for the two of them._

_"Alright, you're going to get it now, Jack Frost!" Rapunzel shouted, as she grabbed a snowball._

_Her hand shivered with the cold touch of the snowball before throwing it in Jack's direction._

_Rapunzel was hoping to get him back, and was disappointed to see that she missed, but she wasn't that surprised._

_Even though she was dealing with a young teenager, just like she was, he also happened to have magical powers over the weather of winter with his staff._

_No matter how hard she was trying, Rapunzel just couldn't seem to hit Jack with at least one snowball, and that wasn't so much fun._

_The smile on Jack's face quickly vanished and he soon dropped the snowball that he was holding in his hand._

_ He could see that Rapunzel had both of her hands covering up her face, which must have meant she wasn't happy with how the snowball fight was going so far, and didn't want to play anymore._

_"Hey, Punz, are you okay? Did you get hurt, or something?" Jack asked, wondering how the magic from the snowball wore off so quickly._

_ As he kept slowly walking towards the girl, Jack didn't yet find it the slightest bit strange to see Rapunzel bending down to the ground while still covering up her face._

_Rapunzel brought one of her hands down from her face, and what Jack didn't know was that Rapunzel was secretly looking around for a snowball._

_Luckily for her, it didn't take that long, so when Rapunzel managed to have the snowball in her grasp, and saw that Jack was much closer to her, she stood up._

_Rapunzel instantly brought the other hand down and threw the snowball, which hit Jack right in the face, knocking him to the white ground on his back._

_Jack looked up to see that Rapunzel was laughing, but it was kinda more like giggling, since she was trying to hold in her laughter, but it wasn't working that much._

_"I can't believe it! You actually tricked me! I mean, for a moment there, you actually had me worried that you were very upset," Jack said, as he began to get up from the ground. _

_"Now if you don't mind, Punz, could you please help me? You got me pretty hard with that snowball." He added, while lending out his hand._

_Rapunzel was able to put an end to her giggling, when she started to think that the trick she pulled on the boy had actually gone too far. _

_"Jack, I'm sorry if you got hurt, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. It's just that I felt like I wasn't getting much of a chance to have any fun." Rapunzel replied._

_"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked, walking over to Jack, and kindly held out her hand for him to grab, while giving a look of remorse and sorrow._

_"Of course, I can, and besides, it hasn't been the first time that I'd been hit in the face with a snowball, so it's not such a big deal now." Jack answered._

_His hand reached up to Rapunzel's and just as they grasped together, Jack pulled his hand back very hard, causing Rapunzel to fall into his arms._

_"Whoa, Jack, what do you think you're doing?" Rapunzel asked, before moving her head to look at him, and became flustered with how close they were now._

_"My center is fun, and so it's important to me that's what you're going to be having a lot of today, no matter what. Okay?" Jack questioned._

_"Okay," Rapunzel replied, as she grabbed a pile of snow from off the ground, and threw it in Jack's face before she burst laughing once again._

_"Alright, now you're asking for it!" Jack declared, grabbing a bunch of snow himself with both of his hands, and dropping it on the top of Rapunzel's head._

_"Oh my goodness, it's freezing!" Rapunzel responded, as she shivered from the snow which came down and melted into her hair and onto her face._

_"What did you expect the snow to feel? Warm and toasty like the sun?" Jack asked, and lightly pushed Rapunzel with her back to the ground._

_"It feels just like my body temperature, and trust me, you wouldn't want to feel. . ." He trailed off, when he noticed that the girl's face was unusually near his._

_Although Jack couldn't believe that he was at a loss of words again, he could understand the reason why, and it was right in front of him, staring back._

_Jack began to feel Rapunzel's soft, warm breath on the cold, pale skin of his face and neck, and his mind was completely erased with a great wash of blankness._

_Their eyes locked together, as the pair drew ever nearer...closer and closer...with their lips almost touching...until..._

* * *

"Rapunzel, can you hear me?" The young princess started to hear a voice which didn't belong to Jack, since it most likely sounded from a woman.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that the voice was coming from her mother, who had a look of worry and concern on her face.

"Are you alright, dear?" The queen asked, gently stroking her daughter's hair. "You were out for quite a while, I was worried sick!" She added.

Yes, Mom, I'm okay now, and I don't need to be left alone again, because I was just thinking about another memory with Jack." Rapunzel answered.

"In that case, do you want to keep talking about him, or would it be better for you to get some rest right now, instead?" The queen asked.

"Don't worry, Mom, I can have some much needed rest for another time, so anyway, didn't you ask me a question about Jack?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yes, I did, and I believe what I asked you was did you develop any sort of feelings for Jack while he visited you?" The queen replied, asking again.

"Not only did I develop feelings for Jack, but I'm positive that he developed feelings for me too during the time we spent together." Rapunzel responded.

"So that explains why've been feeling so upset all this time, you miss him very much, but Rapunzel, could I ask you another question?" The queen asked.

"Of course, what is it, Mom?" Rapunzel answered, while although being a little bit worried about what her mother would be asking her this time.

"Do you still love Eugene enough to marry him?" The queen asked, and Rapunzel was at a complete loss of words with how to answer that question.


	6. Going Back

**First of all, I would like to apologize for keeping all of you waiting for so long. My ROTG one-shot _"Date Night"_ with Jack and Tooth is finally done, and I'd really appreciate it if you could read the story sometime. I remember just before the credits for ROTG began, a dedication was made to William Joyce's daughter, Mary Katherine, who died from a brain tumor in 2010. I decided to make a dedication of my own and introduce an OC named Joyce, or 'Joy' for short, and from reading this chapter myself, I should find a way to bring her back later on in this story, especially from the way that she comes as a big help for Jack. If any of you have some ideas, please feel free to let me know. **

* * *

**_Going Back_**

From riding the gusts of wind up in the sky, Jack finally reached his destination, being one of the states in Southeast America, which happened to be Georgia.

He made a swing with his staff as he flew across the roofs of the houses and their front yards, covering them with fresh amounts of cold ice and chilly snow.

Jack let out a chuckle in delight when he could see that children and teens were already coming out of their homes, being properly dressed for the weather.

In a matter of only a few minutes, all kinds of different groups were spending time outside in the town; friends, families, and especially, couples as well.

The smile on Jack's face eventually vanished as he continued to witness many couples, young and old, looking quite happy together in their neighborhood.

It quickly became very hard for Jack to be watching all of these pairs of two humans do fun things such as ice skate, make snow angels, and snowball fights.

Even though these winter activities were happening far away from Jack, since he was still flying high above in the sky, he could clearly see them with his eyes.

It was immediately causing the winter spirit to imagine both him and Rapunzel also being one of the couples having so much fun together while playing in the snow.

The more that Jack kept thinking about the two of them sharing those moments, the more that his entire body was lowering down to the ground covered in white.

"Think fast!" A voice shouted out, and before Jack could even look around to discover where that voice had come from, he got hit right in the face with a snowball.

Although, the snowball didn't strike Jack hard enough for him to be thrown on his back to the ground, which has happened before, and he wiped the snow off his face.

"Thanks so much for bringing the snow to us, Jack! I really thought that we would never get to have this kind of weather in our town. You're the best!" The voice added.

Jack could easily tell that the voice belonged to a girl, and when his eyes were finally clear of snow, he saw that the girl looked young, but also quite pretty as well.

She was almost as tall as Jack, had long brown hair, which was covered up with a red toque, and she also wore a grey winter coat, making her perfectly comfortable.

"No problem, and I must say that I'm impressed with you already, since you really know to throw a snowball, but do you have any friends to play with?" Jack asked.

"I used to have a lot of friends, but they either moved away or we grew apart, so I'm hoping that the snow will help me connect with new people," The girl answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, and trust me, I understand how it's really important to have not just friends in your life, but also a family, because otherwise. . ." Jack began.

"Your life would be miserable, because it's filled with loneliness, nothing else," The girl said, and Jack's eyes widened while his jaw almost dropped with what he just heard.

"Oh, I don't think that I've introduced myself earlier, my name is Joyce, or just 'Joy' for short," Joy added, before she lent out one of her glove-wearing hands.

"Even though I've heard a lot about you, it's nice for us to finally meet." Joy said, while still having her hand out for Jack to shake, to which he did, and smiled back.

"Yes, it is, so Joy, this might not be any of my business, but are you expecting anyone else to hang out with you, like someone who's more than a friend?" Jack asked.

"If you're asking if I have a boyfriend, then the answer is no, but I did have one not so long ago, and we were very happy when we spent time together." Joy answered.

"Really, so how come it didn't work out between you two?" Jack asked, while he still couldn't believe that he was making conversation with someone that he just met.

"He decided to enlist in the Army, saying that he wanted to make his family proud, and I thought it was such a crazy idea, with how dangerous it would be." Joy replied.

"Well, if you two were so happy together, then I don't think that he wanted his relationship with you to be over, so does he even keep in touch with you?" Jack asked.

"He promised that he would call me if he got the chance, but I haven't heard from him ever since he left, and I can't help but worry about him every day." Joy responded.

"How long has it been since he enlisted in the Army, because wait. . .if you want, I could stop asking questions, and we can talk about something else." Jack suggested.

"No, it's okay, I don't really mind talking about this, especially since it's been a while when I talked with anyone about him, and he's been away for six months." Joy said.

"Wow, it must be hard for you not to think about him all the time when he's been away for that long, but if it helps, I do believe that he's still alive out there." Jack replied.

"Thank you, Jack, that really does mean a lot to me," Joy said, before coming forward and giving him a hug, to which Jack returned the affection and embracing her too.

"So anyway, I think that we've talked enough about my relationship," Joy added, letting go from their hug, while taking a few steps back. "So let's talk about yours."

"What do you mean, Joy? My what, exactly?" Jack asked, and although he understood what Joy was asking, he just wanted the girl to be a little more specific for him.

"What I was asking about is your relationship, Jack. Even though you're busy spreading winter around the world, there must be somebody who you're able to spend time with." Joy replied.

"Now that you mention it, there's this young boy named Jamie, who was the very first child to believe in me, and we now have a brotherly bond, if that's what you mean." Jack said.

"That's good to know, so do you have plans to visit him, and if so, does he happen to live closeby?" Joy asked, even though that wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear.

"Actually, he lives in a small town called Burgess, which is over in Pennsylvania, and he has a sister named Sophie, who I'm sure will be happy to see me too." Jack answered.

"I'm sure that they can't wait, but what I was actually asking is, do you have a girlfriend, and you don't have to tell her name, considering that I didn't give you one." Joy said.

Right when Jack heard Joy say the word 'girlfriend', he didn't hear the rest of what she said, because his mind already went back to Rapunzel again, and the time that they spent together.

Jack remembered that there was a certain moment between the two of them which happened after a snowball fight he started near her tower, and suddenly, the memory was all coming back to him now. . .

* * *

_"Jack," Rapunzel said, while slowly bringing her head up to whisper in his ear. "I'm feeling really cold right now, so I should probably go back in the tower and get changed." _

_"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Jack replied, as he gave Rapunzel more space. "I'll just wait out here until you come back or maybe it might be best for me to leave," He suggested._

_"What? No, Jack, please don't go." Rapunzel said, grabbing his arm to stop him from going any further. "Thanks to you, I've been having more fun than I've ever had, so would you like to come inside the tower and look around?"_

_"Are you sure that your mom isn't going to be coming anytime soon? I mean, what if she sees me, and wait. . .she has to actually believe in me to do that, so. . ." Jack trailed off, as he started to think about it for a while._

_"Jack, trust me, it's not going to be a problem," Rapunzel responded, as she lent out one of her hands for Jack. "Oh, I'm sorry, but could you please help me up?" She asked._

_"Of course," Jack answered, and as he grabbed her hand, she quickly felt the coldness of his own and also noticed how pale it looked, but didn't bother in saying anything about it._

_"You're going to love it when you come inside my tower, Jack. Painting is my favourite hobby, and that's why I've managed to paint almost of the walls." Rapunzel explained._

_"Wow, that sounds great!" Jack said, as he walked beside the long-haired blond toward her home, and now, he was absolutely sure that he's spent a lot more than a half hour with Rapunzel by now._

_Both of them eventually realized as they came closer to the tower that the only way to get inside was through the window which was high above them, but Jack didn't really see that as a huge problem._

_He walked a little more to have his body come in front of Rapunzel, and slowly bent down, but when Jack turned his head, he could see that Rapunzel was watching him with a confused look on her face._

_"Hey, Punz, I was expecting you to hop on my back right now, so I could fly the two of us back up to the window, unless you have a better idea of getting up there?" Jack asked, with curiousity in his voice._

_"I honestly thought that I would be able to use my hair, but I think that the hook is too far to reach from down here, so it seems like you have the better option." Rapunzel answered._

_"Now that I've heard that, climb aboard, Punz!" Jack announced, as he bent down once again, and this time, to the boy's relief, he felt Rapunzel's body come onto his back._

_To get herself even more prepared for the flight, the long haired girl wrapped both of her arms around Jack's chest, linked her hands together, and finally, closed her eyes._

_"Are you ready, Punz?" Jack asked, while being as patient as he ever could be with her, since he didn't want Rapunzel to get hurt, and it would be awful if that even happened._

_"Yes, Jack, I'm ready." Rapunzel answered, and with hearing her words, Jack quickly flew up to the window of the tower and went inside it as fast as possible, before landing on the floor with his bare feet._

_"Alright, Punz, you're back inside the tower now," Jack mentioned, and Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes to take a look around before climbing off from Jack's clothed back._

_"Thanks for helping me get back in here, Jack, and it's obvious that your way was so much easier," Rapunzel replied, before she looked down to see that her dress was wet from all of the snow it touched._

_"So anyway, feel free to take a look around, while I get changed, and I promise that I won't take long," Rapunzel added, while facing Jack, before turning around and walked up the stairs to her bedroom._

_Jack kept her eyes on Rapunzel until she went through the curtains, and he was soon amazed of all the things he was seeing in the tower, from the kitchen near the stairway to the giant mural across the walls._

_As he flew up to get a better look of the art, Jack was impressed by how much effort Rapunzel had put into the detail and color of the things in the mural, such as the birds, the trees, and all of the leaves too._

_"So, what do you think?" Rapunzel asked, but not before she stepped through the curtain, and walked out of her bedroom in a new purple dress, but was surprised to see Jack floating high above the floor._

_"Sorry, Punz, what did you say?" Jack questioned, while turning to her direction. "I was just looking at this mural you've made, and I have to say, it looks pretty awesome." Jack added, _

_"Thanks, Jack, and I've been working on it ever since Mother gave me that paint set, and what I asked you was what do you think of the dress I'm wearing?" Rapunzel asked, as she did a playful twirl._

_"I think that it looks good on you, and I'm no expect with any kind of clothes girls wear, but isn't that the same dress you had on earlier, or am I just imagaining things?" Jack questioned._

_Jack quickly flew down to where Rapunzel was standing to get a closer view of her dress, and he became sure that the only difference was that this one wasn't wet from snow._

_"This is the same dress, but it's actually a different copy that I made myself, because Mother told me that it's best for me to design more than one dress in case I get one dirty." Rapunzel explained._

_"That's a good idea, and I can't say that I'm able to do that for myself, since I hadn't really changed out of this hoodie in at least a decade, and these pants really just stick with me." Jack mentioned._

_The boy's eyes quickly grew wide for a moment when he thought that he had shared too much information, and didn't believe that Rapunzel really needed to know how long he's been wearing these clothes._

_"You know, I do have a sewing machine, as well as lots of material for me to make new outfits, so if you want, I could try to create something new for you to wear?" Rapunzel suggested._

_"Thanks for the offer, Punz, but I'm just fine with the clothes I have on, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to see what your room looks like, but I understand if you don't want to show me." Jack responded._

_"No, it's okay, Jack, I'd love to show you my room," Rapunzel said, as she turned around to face the curtain, but stopped, and turned around again to face the Winter Spirit._

_"Oh, wait, I almost forgot, there's a friend of mine that I want you to meet, and I was actually telling them all about you while I was changing in my room." Rapunzel added._

_"Wait a minute, someone besides your mom has been living in here with you too? Is this person your brother or sister, because maybe I could get them to see me too." Jack said._

_"To be honest, Jack, I don't really have any brothers or sisters, and this friend isn't a human like you and me, but have you ever heard of a chameleon?" Rapunzel asked._

_"No, Punz, I can't say that I have, but I'm guessing that a chameleon must definately be an animal, right, and this isn't a dangerous one, is it?" Jack questioned._

_"Don't worry, the only thing that my friend can do is stick his tongue in your ear, and you may not see him right away, because he's able to change colors." Rapunzel mentioned._

_"That sounds really cool, Punz, but if your friend wants to have his tongue feel ice cold, then I don't think it's such a good idea for him to do that." Jack said._

_"I'm pretty sure that he won't, because he'll only do that to people he doesn't trust, but so far, he hasn't ever had a chance to do it, so anyway, please follow me." Rapunzel replied, as she grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, and led him through the curtain. . ._

* * *

"Hey, Jack, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Both of these questions obviously came from a young woman, but as Jack slowly started to open his eyes, he could now see that it wasn't Rapunzel who said them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Joy, but what just happened? Did I pass out or something?" Jack asked, as he got up from the ground, and started to look around for his staff.

"I believe this is what you're looking for," Joy answered, as she handed over his staff to Jack. "I wouldn't ever want to let this out of my sight if I were you."

"Don't worry, Joy, I don't plan to let that happen," Jack said, while giving a twirl of his staff. "So anyway, I remember that I just asked you a question."

"Oh, right, thanks for reminding me." Joy replied, before thinking for a few seconds. "Yes, it seemed like you did pass out, but I thought that you must have been sleeping." She added.

"If you're a Guardian, you don't really need to eat, sleep, and you won't come down with an illness like humans do, but I wasn't actually sleeping." Jack said.

"Well, Jack, if you weren't sleeping, then what was going with you for the past five minutes, because your eyes were closed the whole time." Joy responded.

"My mind was just going back to a memory from when I was spending a lot of time with a girl in the past, but she's not actually my girlfriend." Jack explained.

"I know that it might not be any of my business, but do you still keep thinking about her, and if so, does that make you miss her even more?" Joy asked.

"Yes, and I still remember the place where she lives, but that's not the worst part, it's that I can't ever go back there and see her again." Jack answered.

"What, why? Did her parents tell you that, because I think that it would be hard to stay away if you're spreading winter around the world." Joy reminded.

"No, it's not that," Jack replied, shaking his head. "The problem is that I'm immortal, and she's not, which means that we're never gonna. . ." Jack began, but trailed off.

"Do what?" Joy asked, and she could already tell that Jack was getting emotional, from how he had his eyes to the snow covered ground, and was gripping his staff too.

"We're. . .we're never gonna get married, have children, and especially, grow old together, so she shouldn't be with me if she wants to have all of that." Jack replied.

"Did you tell her that's why you couldn't be any more serious with her, or does she still believe that you two have a chance to be together?" Joy questioned curiously.

"I don't think that it was like we were dating when the two of us hung out, but I did promise that I would come back and see her, but I still haven't." Jack responded.

"Jack, exactly how long has it been since you last visited this girl?" Joy asked, while starting to wonder if the girl was thinking about Jack right now, wherever she was.

"A year." Jack answered, and even though he had said those two words almost like he was whispering, Joy was able to hear them, and her eyes widened when she did.

"Wait a minute, you haven't seen this girl for a whole year? Well, if it's been that long, and you know where she lives, then go out there and find her." Joy said, urging.

"Whoa, I can't just leave, Joy! I still have to spread winter for the rest of this town, and as soon as that's done, I need to head off to a few more cities." Jack responded.

"Listen to me, Jack, if you have any kind of feelings for this girl, if you even care about her at all, then you should fly out of here, and find her right now." Joy insisted.

Just as he was prepared to argue with Joy about this, Jack's mind went to Rapunzel, and how she must have been feeling for all this time over the past twelve months.

For as long as Jack could remember, three hundred years to be exact, he was isolated and lonely, having no one to talk to, or spend time with, because nobody could ever see him.

Sure, Rapunzel had her mother, and an animal that apparently could change into different colors, she had no contact from the outside world, that is, until Jack came along.

Before Jack found the tower on that day, Rapunzel didn't know what it was like to both see and feel the wonderful snow that he creates for every country in the world.

From the way that he left, with also promising that he would come back to visit her again, Jack was now sure that he didn't want to have that promise remain unfulfilled.

"You know what, Joy?" Jack questioned, as he looked up to face her. "You're absolutely right, I really like this girl a lot, and so I want to make it work with her." He stated.

"Jack, I'm so happy to hear that!" Joy squealed while jumping up in excitement. "Before you go, I just want to say thanks again for bringing the snow here." She added.

"Your welcome, Joy, and thank you for convincing me to go out there and find her, and so I promise, if things work out between us, I want you to meet her." Jack said.

"Really, Jack, you'd introduce me to her?" Joy asked, barely containing her gleeful emotions. "Wow, it would be so great to meet someone who's personally spent time with Jack Frost himself." Joy added.

"Yeah, and maybe, your boyfriend might be coming back from the Army very soon, and then, the four of us could all hang out together. What do you think?" Jack suggested.

"I think that would be awesome, and in order for that to happen, I suggest that you tell her all about me and my boyfriend being in the Army, right?" Joy questioned.

"Don't worry, I will, and one more thing before I go, could you please tell me what's your full name, because that would come really important to me." Jack requested.

"My name is Joyce Leldan Fields, and I live in Thomasville, Georgia, since I thought knowing exactly where I live will also manage to help you out too." Joy replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will, and once again, thank you so much." Jack said, as he came forward to give Joy a hug, before taking off into the sky to head for Rapunzel's tower.


End file.
